Confused Feelings of the Sword Princess
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Lately, Aiz is feeling things that she just can't understand, and to make her even more confused, it seems that the one who is making her feel this way is none other than the young adventurer called Bell Cranel.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dungeon Ni Deai O Motomeru No Wa Machigaetteiru Darou Ka and it's characters, they're property of Fujino Omori.**

 _xxx_

Aiz really could not understand what the hell was happening to her. For some time now, to be exact, ever since she started training the young adventurer dubbed Little Rookie, she felt... strange, really strange. Every time she met the white-haired, red-eyed boy who looked more like a rabbit than anything else, her heart did not beat at a normal pace, in fact, the warm organ started to beat twice or even three times faster than normal, something totally abnormal and completely beyond her comprehension. This worsened after the party organized by the now nonexistent Apollo familia, where she and the boy shared a dance together, courtesy of Hermes and Asti.

Other things that made her very confused was the fact that whenever she was near the young adventurer, Bell Cranel, her face suddenly began to warm up for unknown reasons and she was unable to keep her face blank, since a small smile would always involuntarily appear on her face while on his company. To her luck, it was something almost imperceptible, and rarely would someone get a glimpse of such act. To her own shock, there were also times when she _stuttered_ in the presence of the boy.

If any other adventurer witnessed such a scene, they would go into a state of shock and consider whether what they saw, or rather heard, was some kind of hallucination or just their imagination.

After all, Aiz Wallenstein _never_ stutters.

At least not in front of people who do not belong to her familia or who are not close to her.

These "abnormal sensations'' as she decided to call it, made her worried, maybe she was sick and all this was the symptoms of said sickness beginning to appear? That thought made her a little uneasy, and that was the main reason she'd talked to what many in the Loki familia playfully called ''mother'', a woman who held enormous magic power and was one of the most powerful members of the Loki familia, the green haired elf, Riveria.

Being the person Aiz most trusted and also her best friend, Aiz had no hesitation in telling what was happening to her. As always, the green-haired elf was very attentive, listening to the whole story from beginning to end without interrupting her once, which the blonde was always grateful for. At first, the mage showed an expression of concern, but as Aiz's story progressed, Riveria's expression shifted to one of understanding.

As soon as she finished describing everything that had been going on with her in the last few months, she waited for her friend's response, waiting for some sort of wise advice or solution to her weird problem.

After a few moments of silence, a small noise was heard. Aiz was then surprised to see that the noise came from Riveria, who had been quiet for a few seconds,and suddely began to laugh, almost so much that Aiz seriously wondered if tears would start to form in her eyes.

Of course, after emerging from her shocked state, the young warrior was angry and embarrassed to see the elf laughing directly in front of her, which caused a light and lovely little pout to form on her pink lips.

Seeing Aiz's pounting and with her face red from embarassment, Riveria was finally able to recover from her crisis of laughter, straightened her posture, and cleared her throat.

''You can rest assured that this is not a fatal disease or a dangerous one, but that is not something I can help you with, Aiz. That ... 'stuff' you're feeling when you're near the white rabbit ... That's something you need to understand and draw a conclusion on your own. "Riveria spoke calmly. She then turned her back to one of the most powerful adventurers Of Orario and looked over her shoulder.

'' But you know, maybe it was fate's work to make your and this boy's path cross. '' Saying those words, Riveria let out a small laugh and began to walk away from her companion. Deep inside, she was happy that Aiz was finally starting to experiment normal things for a girl her age, even if said girl did not know what exactly those feelings are, the elf still considered it a great advancement.

 _''Bell Cranel ... is it? I'll have to give my thanks to this young man sometime in the near future."_ , And with those thoughts, Riveria abandoned her friend's company and returned to her quarters.

Aiz, who was still standing in the same place with a look of confusion, blinked. She could not understand the meaning behind Riveria's words.

Something she would have to figure out on her own? Fate being responsible for making the two of them cross paths? She really did not understand any of this, but still, she would trust her friend's words, after all, Riveria's advice was always correct and helped her in many crucial moments, so if she said the best thing to do is for her to search for the answer by herself, that's exactly what she would do, and to be able to find that answer the first thing she should do was...

 _"I need to face the person who causes those strange sensations in me ..."_ , she concluded.

With that decision made, the sword princess left the property of the Loki familia, her destiny, the new home of the Hestia familia, where a certain young man with white hair and rabbit like appearence lived.

 _xxx_

 **AN: Yes, my first story to this fandom, I just love Danmachi and the light novels are so good! So why not start with a short story? But believe it or not, it took me more than a month and a half to write barely 1,000 words. Life has been chaotic right now since I'm working in a cruise ship again. If there's someone who is reading this that also works in a cruise ship, you guys know how stressful and busy it is since we work every day from 12 to 13 hours, not counting the safety trainings and other things(crew party sometimes too lol)**

 **For those who are waiting for me to update my other stories, I'll probably update Bloody Love this Monday or Tuesday, 80% of the chapter is already done. Now for my other stories...I don't have a specific date but I'll update them too. I want to update my Bleach/Rakudai no Kishi crossover(I'm reading the novels to refresh my mind) and my Bleach/Skulduggery Pleasant stories next, after that it will be my Mondaiji/Shinmai Maou one. As for When a God and a Goddess Collide...no clue. Although I already know what I want to do with that story, I'm not having inspiration to write it, don't get me wrong, I'm not going to discontinue that story, I just not in the mood to write a new chapter for it for now, I'm revising the story and trying to correct some things, maybe if I keep doing this I'll also have a burst of inspiration hehe.**

 **As for this story... Probably going to be a two or three shot and yes, the pairing will be strictly Bell x Aiz, no, they're not my favorite pairing, I prefer Bell x Hestia, Bell x Lily or Bell x Ryu, heck I even prefer Bell x Aisha!(By the way, I do want to make a Bell x Aisha short story in the future hehehe) but I like their interactions and they do make a nice couple. Still unsure if I'll do lemons since I'm trying to not write them for a while.**

 **Well that's it, see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hearth Mansion.

A luxurious mansion that, besides having several bedrooms and a huge dining room, also had a bathroom that would leave any citizen of Orario's humblest families with wide eyes. Formerly owned by Apollo familia, the mansion now belonged to Hestia, Bell, and the others after they had defeated the Ex famlia at the war game. The destruction of the church in which Bell and Hestia lived previously was one of the main factors of them moving in to the mansion so quickly.

Aiz Wallenstein was now standing in front of such a mansion, her long blond hair swaying in the light mid-afternoon breeze.

''I hope that Bell is there.'' The young warrior murmured.

Bell, just like her, was an adventurer so there was a possibility that he might have gone to the dungeon and still did not come back. Aiz really wished that this was not the case, she wanted answers as soon as possible, not to mention that these strange feelings made her a bit uncomfortable.

 _''Let's go then...''_

The young woman approached the large gate of the mansion and pressed a magic stone that worked as an intercom connected to the wall. Taking a step back, she waited for an answer, and luckily, it did not take too long for that to happen.

''Yes?'' An energetic and clearly feminine voice asked.

''Good afternoon, could you please inform me if Bell is there.'' Aiz said politely.

''Bell-san? He's here! "Aiz let out a sigh, relieved by this news," Etto, can I please know who are you? "The female voice inquired.

''Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Aiz Wallenstein, I just came to ask some things to Bell.'' The blonde said quietly while at the same time she pushed a lock of hair that was previously hitting her left eye due to the wind, behind her ear.

"T-the sword princess...!" The unknown woman who was speaking through the intercom exclaimed in surprise, "W-Wait a little please, I'll be there in a minute." She said hastily and hung up the intercom. Aiz was a bit confused by the woman's haste but decided to ignore it and just waited for the mysterious girl. Just as she'd been told, after a minute, a female figure stepped out the front door of the mansion. She was using a red yukata with flower petals drawn on it. Her blonde hair, much longer than Aiz's, swayed from side to side as the woman walked, her cat ears twitching lightly. When she reached the gate, the girl took out a large key and opened it, allowing Aiz to enter in the property.

"It-it's an honor to receive you here Aiz Wallenstein-san, my name is Sanjou no Haruhime, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl, Haruhime, said cheerfully, bowing forward slightly. The golden-eyed teenager gave a gentle smile.

''Likewise Haruhime, I know we have just met but I hope we can get along well from now on.'' Aiz held out one hand to Haruhime. The fox girl's vibrant blue eyes widened a little before she took the outstretched hand.

'Yes!''

''Haruhime, can you please take me to where Bell is?'' The sword princess asked as she closed the gate behind her. Haruhime just nodded and asked the young woman to follow her. Guiding her, Haruhime skirted the front yard and went to the back of the mansion, where an even larger yard received them. Aiz had to admit that although the mansion was not as wide and imposing as the Loki familia's base, it was still fairly impressive.

When the two women arrived at the backyard of the mansion, they spotted a certain boy with white hair. The young adventurer stood alone in the middle of the huge backyard, a white tank top and gray shorts being the only pieces of clothing he wore, his right hand held the hestia knife, and on his left was the dagger that Welf made for him with the horn that Bell got after he defeated the minotaur when he was still just a rookie, Ushiwakamaru. At this very moment Bell was doing a simulation of fighting an invisible opponent, swerving, rolling on the ground, giving mortals and pirouettes in the air as he attacked and cut off his imaginary opponent with his weapons.

 _''He has improved even more since I last saw him.''_ Aiz could not help but think of it as she watched the younger adventurer, his movements were much more fluid and the precision of his blows suffered a drastic increase since the war game against the Apollo Familia. The Bell she saw now could defeat Hyacinthus with almost no difficulty. Aiz knew that the boy had some method that made him stronger at an alarming rate, that had been the main reason to why she'd trained him a few months ago, but what she was seeing now, that was ridiculous. She had no doubt that in a few years he would be able to fight on the same level as her, she did not know why but the thought that in the not so distant future he will match her, someone who many call the prodigy of the Loki familia, filled Aiz with pride.

 _''Maybe it's because I was part of the group of people that influenced this growth."_ She thought happily.

After piercing his ''opponent's'' windpipe with his two weapons and making a cutting move to opposite sides with them, Bell put the Hestia knife and Ushiwakamaru away and wiped his sweaty face with a small white towel that was previously hung on a wooden chair. After wiping his face, Bell put the towel back on the chair. Turning to the right, he noticed Haruhime standing there and sent a friendly little smile towards her, which was returned by the girl. It was then that he noticed that someone else was next to the fox girl, and when he saw golden hair and eyes staring at him, his face paled a little.

"A-Aiz-san?!" Bell shrieked, surprised to see the blonde on his familia's estate. Aiz merely nodded.

''Hello Bell, it's good to see you again.''

"Y-Yeah, nice to see you again too." Bell spoke quickly, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

'' Wallenstein-san said she wanted to talk to you about something Bell-san, so I allowed her to come in and guided her here, I hope it was not a nuisance to you.'' Haruhime's words grew quieter as she finished speaking, it was clear that just thinking that her actions might have bothered Bell made her a little sad.

Noticing the change of tonality in the girl's voice, Bell lifted his arms in front of him and shook his hands.

"D-Don't worry Haruhime-san, you did not cause any trouble, in fact, I must thank you for being kind enough to open the gate to Aiz-san, I know you're still busy with your chores.''

"It was nothing Bell-san, and also, as soon as I knew it was Wallentein-san, there was no way I could left her standing outside, could I?" Haruhime said quietly. I have to get back to my business, I'll see you at dinner Bell-san, and it was nice to meet you, Wallenstein-san.''

''Likewise,'' Aiz replied with a faint smile. Haruhime's lips curved upward in a small grin. Bowing to the younger adventurers, Haruhime returned to the mansion.

Now being alone with the girl of his dreams, Bell focused his attention on her and scratched his right cheek with his index finger.

"Etto, what did you want to talk about, Aiz-san?" Bell asked shyly. The older girl looked directly into the boy's red eyes before she began.

''Ah, About that...''

 _xxx_

As soon as Haruhime returned to the Hearth mansion, she immediately resumed the tasks she had set aside to receive Aiz at the gates. Picking up the broom that was laying against the wall, she scoured the floor of the large main hall, coughing a little as a small cloud of dust rose toward her face, causing a slight irritation on her sensitive nose, which fortunately lasted only the for a few seconds. She then scooped up the dirt with a small shovel and placed it in a bag.

 _''I wonder what Bell-san and Wallenstein-san might be talking about. Well, it seems to be a private matter so it would be rude of me to try to get involved."_ She pondered in her head. Even though she was curious about what the famous sword princess wanted to talk to the man who saved her and for whom she had romantic feelings for, Haruhime would never try to intrude, she respected their privacy.

Hearing one of the doors upstairs opening with a loud ''thump'' _,_ Haruhime focused her gaze on the stairs, where she saw a female figure of short stature, loose black hair and a well-developed body coming down. The girl was only wearing light blue pajamas. As the beautiful young woman reached the last step, Haruhime bowed.

''Good afternoon, Hestia-sama, I hope you slept well.''

The young goddess, Hestia, covered her mouth with one of her hands and let out a small yawn.

"Good afternoon Haruhime, I slept very well, thank you for asking. It's been a while since I had a day off and could sleep as much as I want." The small goddess said, still felling a little sleepy. Scratching her dark blue eyes, Hestia looked around her. "Where is everyone?" She asked to her familia's newest addiction.

"If I'm not mistaken, Mikoto-san went to visit our friends of the Takemikazuchi Familia while Welf-san went to Hephaestus-san to show the new weapons he forged, Lily-san said she would go to the guild today." The blonde girl informed her goddess.

''Hmm, I understand, and Bell-kun? Did he join any of them or went to the dungeon?''

"Bell-san is still here in the mansion, actually he's in the backyard talking to Aiz Wallenstein-san." The kemonomimi girl explained with a smile. As Haruhime was still new in the Hestia familia, she had no idea of the mistake she had just made, only when she saw the shocked expression on Hestia's face and how her eyes were wide-eyed was that the blonde noticed something was wrong .

'' WALLENWHATISIT IS HERE?! AND SHE IS ALONE WITH MY BELL-KUN?!" Hestia shouted with all her strength, scaring Haruhime. Ignoring the"H-Hestia-sama?!" that Haruhime exclaimed, the black-haired goddess wasted no time and ran toward the back of the mansion.

 _xxx_

"S-So let me see if I get it right... You've been feeling strange things for a few months and you think I'm responsible?" Bell asked after listening to the explanation of the woman with golden eyes, the only problem was that her explanation was so vague that it confused him, how could he be responsible for what she was feeling? He could not understand. '' Could you explain it a little better? '' All he got was a nod from the girl.

'It's kind of strange. To begin with, every time I'm with you my heart speeds up a bit, when I see you happy, a smile involuntarily appears on my face even if I don't actually want to smile, and recently I've been thinking and even dreamed about you quite often."Aiz listed everything that was going on with her." Do you know what that might be Bell? Riveria said it was nothing dangerous and not a disease but now I'm not so sure."Aiz's frustration at not understanding what was happening was obvious, but Bell did not pay attention to it.

The white-haired young man was petrified, his eyes wide and his pale face completely red. Now that Aiz had made it clearer what was happening to her, Bell already had an idea of what it was, but even if he wanted to believe with his whole being that what he was thinking was true, and even with the evidence right in front of him(and also said by Aiz herself), a part of him was still not convinced.

 _"I need to confirm it first."_ Having a sudden idea of how to do this, Bell swallowed hard.

''Aiz-san...''

''Yes?''

"I think I already know what is happening to you, but first I'd like to test something, is it okay for you?" Aiz tilted her head to the side, confused by Bell's nervousness, but she calmly nodded, giving permission for Bell to do whatever he wanted.

 _''Well, no way to back down now.''_ Calming his nerves, Bell raised a trembling hand and gingerly held Aiz's hand in his, gently interlacing their fingers. The rather calm face of the adventurer of the Loki Familia gained a reddish hue as she felt the slightly larger hand of Bell hold hers.

''Your heart is beating faster now right, Aiz-san?'' Bell asked, staring into the slightly wide golden eyes with his red orbs. He was in a similar situation as the girl in front of him. Placing her free hand over her chest, Aiz just responded with a quiet ''yes'' when she felt the organ hitting wildly. Her response made him feel a comforting warmth spread throughout his body, and he can not help but smile with joy.

"It seems like I was right then." He let out a small laugh.

"If you've already figured out, then can you tell me what Bell is?" He nodded, thinking how windblown one of Orario's most powerful warriors might be. Before he could give the answer Aiz sought, the back doors of the Hearth mansion were flung open.

"BELL-KUN!" Hestia screamed as she ran toward the boy at absurd speeds.

"K-Kami-sama?!" He murmured in astonishment. Hestia drew closer and closer, ready to separate Bell from Aiz. The determination in her eyes only increasing the instant she saw how the adventurers were holding each other's hands.

Unfortunately for Hestia, she did not notice a small stone that appeared on her way. The goddess then stumbled and fell forward, her body bumping into Bell's back, causing the boy to fall as well. Hestia then felt her forehead slam into the ground, which made a wave of pain run through her head. Grunting at the pain, she rose from the floor, her fingers touching the now reddening spot on her forehead. Looking toward Bell, the goddess's jaw dropped.

There, right in front of her, were Bell and Aiz. As Hestia had hit the back of the red-eyed young man, his body was propelled forward, causing him to fall right over the golden haired girl. If that were all, then everything would be alright, but it did not end there. What caused such a shock in the busty Loli was the sight of the lips of the Little Rookie and the Sword Princess pressed together. Their eyes were wide and their faces burned with embarrassment. Aiz knew she had to separate from the young man, but for some reason she could not. Bell's lips were surprisingly soft and pleasant.

Bell felt as if he was going to heaven. He never in his life thought he would be able to kiss the girl he admired, at least not until he proved his worth to her. Her lips were soft and possessed a taste he could not identify, but it was delicious. In his mind, he wished he could stay connected to her like that for a few more seconds, but that request was not complied due to a certain black-haired goddess using all the strenght her arms could muster to pull him off the girl, who was still in shock.

The rabbilt-like boy fell to the side, but at the moment he got up, Hestia leapt over him, her legs intertwining around the teenager's waist as her hands gripped his head and her forehead rubbed painfully against Bell's.

"Bell-kun, how dare you let Wallenwhatisit take your first kiss?! This was something that should have been done by me!" She lamented, rubbing the boy's head even harder.

'' K-Kami ow! ow! ow! Kami-sama please calm down! Ow!''

Taking a kneeling position on the floor, Aiz watched the scene without paying much attention to what the two were saying. She slowly brought her index finger to her lips, still feeling the heat of the kiss she and Bell unwittingly shared.

 _''One day you will definitely find your hero, it may take some time but you will definitely find him.' A handsome man with black hair, defined muscles and a tall figure spoke to a small girl. He was sitting next to a beautiful blond haired woman._

 _"But how will I know who my hero is?" Little Aiz asked, her head resting on the black haired man's lap. This time it was not the man who spoke, but the beautiful woman beside them._

 _''He will be a special person, Aiz, your hero will make you feel things that no other person will be able to.''_

 _''What kind of things?''_

 _''Your heart will beat faster when next to him, when you see his smile, you'll feel happy, you will want to hug him and be close to him whenever you can and support him in any possible way. ''_

 _''Then when I feel it, does it mean that I will have found him?''_

 _"Yes, and after you finally find him, you will understand what true happiness really is." The woman then smiled and gently stroked the little girl's head, which made her giggle in response. Even if it would take months or even years, Aiz was looking forward to the day when she would find her own hero, just as her mother found hers._

Blinking to clear her mind of the small but valuable memories of her childhood, the blonde looked once more at Bell, who was still trying to calm her goddess, and gave a warm smile.

 _''Now I understand...Mother, Father, I've finally found my own hero. "_

 _xxx_

 **OMAKE**

A few feet away from the Hearth mansion, two figures were hidden among the branches of a gigantic tree. One of them was a young woman with glasses. She has short blue hair and cyan colored eyes. Beside her was a young-looking man with golden hair and orange-colored eyes. He wore a feathered hat.

"Was it really necessary for you to do this Hermes-sama?" Asfi questioned her God, who was holding a golden sling in his hand, a small pile of stones at his side.

'' Of course it was necessary Asfi! Hestia would've messed up the beautiful moment those two were having! At least my actions, even if indirectly, were responsible for the first kiss between the pair that in the near future will be Orario's most powerful couple! "Hermes exclaimed and puffed his chest, showing how proud of himself he was. Asfi merely stared at her God, wondering to herself why she still helped him with his stupid plans...

 _xxx_

 **Well, here it is guys, the final chapter of this short Bell x Aiz story. It took nearly 5 months but I finally managed to have the time I needed to write it.**

 **I would like to give my thanks to everyone that favorited, followed and reviewed this story, you guys rock.**

 **As I always say in all my stories, I don't have someone to beta read them for me and english is not my native language, so I apology beforehand for any mistake.**

 **My next stories for this fandom will be a Bell x Wiene and a Bell x Aisha one shots, both will contain smut(I'll probably also make a Bell x Aiz lemon)**

 **Ah, almost forgot, yesterday I posted a Youkoso Jitsuryoku(Classroom of the Elite) fanfic. If you're a fan of Youkoso, please check it out and tell me what you think.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys in the next time.**


End file.
